Wacky Races Christmas
by aqualokk
Summary: The Wacky Racers are going to Penelope s mansion to spend Christmas, when a sudden snowstorm blocks the streets.


**_The Special Surprise_**

The snow was falling softly from the sky, as everybody was decorating their houses in the spirit of the christmas cheer while awaiting for Santa Claus to arrive.

The wind was blowing at a snail´s speed, but out of a sudden, there was a big and loud sound was coming, it wasn´t a bear or wolf growl, a snow storm or an avalanche... it was a Wacky Race that was ocurring at this moment.

_In the middle of the woods..._

The racers were speeding through a fast shortcut, with Penelope leading the race in full speed but the rest of the racers were trying to keep up with her.

"Hurry up, fellas" said Penelope, speaking to a intercom in her helmet "We don´t have a moment to lose, we´re almost arriving to the garage"

"Pretty Penny, wait up for us" said Peter, at the southern belle "We´ve been racing throughout the whole morning, and what´s the big surprise that you want to show us?"

"Right" said the other male racers.

"Come on, Pitstop, you can´t seriously not reveal what is that stupid surprise!" Dastardly complained about what Penelope could be hiding, and he wanted her to reveal it as soon as possible.

"Sorry guys" said Penelope "But I can´t say anything about it, when we arrive to the garage" pointed at the garage "See"

"I want to say that if the next time that a race like this happens again, I hope it doesn´t turn out like that nauseating race we did" said Dastardly, remembering a past race that left almost everyone revolted.

"It wasn´t my fault that the race ended like that" counter-attacked Luke "You put those termites in the Chuggabug and in the Buzzwagon"

"Well, I´d never" the villain denied that bad deed, but the other racers glared at him.

"You know... the races are going to restart in January" said Rufus "And besides, we have more time to relax..."

"... and to get along" added Red Max, before side-glancing at Dastardly "Isn´t it, Dickie?" said in a fake-friendly tone of voice

"Sure thing... Max, my... friend" said Dastardly, also with a fake-friendly tone, at him, as his rivalry with the air ace and Peter escalated inside and outside of the races _Who does he thinks he is? A better racer/flyer than me!? I´ll make him wish to not step a foot on the races, and as for Perfect, I have some tricks under my tricky sleeve for him in the future! _thought.

As they were close to arrive to their destination, the racers started to surpass each other by various means.

"Come on youse mugs" said Clyde, to the rest of The Anthill Mob "Let´s go with Getaway Power"

All, except Clyde, lifted The Bulletproof Bomb and started to run on foot passing everyone.

"Not so fast, chaps" said Peter, with a smirk on his face, as he turned on the turbo in his racecar and passed The Bulletproof bomb before... The Turbo Terrific broke in half "Oh shucks"

But for his luck, he was the first who had arrived to the garage.

The other racers exited of their cars and carefully closing the doors of the cars.

"Drat I lost again!" Dastardly slammed the door to his car loudly and looked up to see the snow shaking from the trees "Double drat"

The snow fell over the racers as well, except Muttley who stayed behind for a few seconds and snickered in pleasure, before his master glared at him and threw some of the snow at him.

_Inside the garage..._

After being covered with snow from head to toe, the racers went through, Prof. Pending´s new invention, The Snow-Remover, and it took the snow off with a small heat ray passing through them.

"It´s so nice when the snow comes off softly" said Penelope, taking her light pink coat before going to pick up hot cocoa for herself and the rest of the racers "I have to get somethin´ first, y´all" walked to the kitchen.

"What it will be the big surprise?" asked Ring-a-Ding.

"I don´t know, but I think it´s going to be big" Zippy was almost having a guess.

_"... are ya comin' to spend the holidays?" _the racers heard Penelope´s voice, as she could be talking with someone but they didn´t want to eavesdrop the conversation _"Okay, I´ll see ya tomorrow, kisses"_

In a few seconds, there was some rumble and tumble coming from the kitchen, but it didn´t last long before the blonde came back from the kitchen with the hot cocoa and a covered surprise in a carrier.

"Y'all want to know what's the surprise?" the blonde racer asked her friends if they were still curious. She saw them nodding in response and took off the cover and the surprise revealed to be... a papier-mâché christmas tree.

All the racers were in awe, by seeing the paper tree and remembered that they rarely spent a holiday together as they always spent it separately.

And so this year, they would spend the holiday in the Pitstop mansion but unknownbst to the racers, Christmas wasn´t going to be the same again.


End file.
